


Kiss

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns





	Kiss

"Shut up and kiss me already."

The instant Damon said those words he regretted it. Kai simply blinked at him yet Damon could not miss the huge smirk that was slowly appearing as Kai moved towards him.

"I didn't mean it, back off." Damon raised his hands slightly but the first bit had sounded so like a blatant lie that even he struggled to believe it right now. 

The second he heard the soft "No." That left Kai's lips Damon couldn't help himself, he bit his lip slightly, glancing down at the floor and Kai seized the opportunity, pulling Damon towards him by his hips and kissing him hard.


End file.
